A Protective Dyad
by ThrustingTurtlez
Summary: Love can bloom in strange ways. A mutual understanding, a change of heart, the urge to protect the ones you care for, everyone has their reasons. One cold, winter night in Allemantheia, two officers- a baraka and a popori- find their own reason to protect something that means more to them than the citizens of their city; the urge to protect each other.


"Sergeant Sandaelus?"

The popori looked up from his desk, not surprised to find a similarly-dressed Baraka standing in the open doorway to his office. He smiled.

"Good evening, Roche."

The baraka nodded, copying the dog's facial expression.

"Good evening." He entered the room, not bothering to close the door. "Our shift ended ten minutes ago. What're you still doing here?"

"Just finishing up some paperwork," Sandaelus stated, stretching his arms as he stifled a yawn. "Didn't want to leave it for tomorrow morning... What're you still doing around?"

Roche fixed his glasses, lightly taking Sandaelus's right paw. He gently removed the pen from the popori's grasp.

"I figured I would go for a walk tonight- get some tea, perhaps. I was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

Sandaelus chuckled, moreso to himself than anyone else. He appreciated the offer, and- since he shared breaks with Roche- it was customary for them to grab coffee or tea together. Never before, however, had the Baraka asked for such a thing so late at night. It was nearly ten-o-clock, so the timing was a little odd, but Sandaelus found himself unable to refuse such an offer.

"Sure, sure. Let me go clock out..."

With that, the two officers headed out of the Allemantheia Police Headquarters and into the dark, cold, snowy night. The city was still bustling with life, despite the weather. Sandaelus tugged at his white scarf, shivering as the cold air nipped at his ears.

"C-Can we take a cruiser tonight?"

Roche chuckled, nodding at his smaller companion.

"Of course."

Making their way to the police station's parking lot, the two got into Roche's police cruiser and headed out onto the streets. Sandaelus idly stared out the window, watching people enter and exit various stores and buildings. It was all so... peaceful, and he knew that both he and Roche had helped in that regard. It made him feel proud of himself and his larger-in-size, lower-in-rank companion- a heartwarming feeling that he got whenever people recognized him on his patrols, thanking him for his efforts. It was what kept him going.

After a minute or two, Roche slowly brought the cruiser to a halt in front of their favourite coffee shop. Sandaelus motioned to opened the door, but the baraka stopped him, pointing to the front door. The popori's ears flopped as he noticed the "closed" sign in the window, and he settled back into his seat. Roche smiled, hoping to bring a smile to the dog's face.

"Why don't we go for a drive?" It wasn't a nice, hot cup of tea after a long day at work, but it was certainly something. "Or I can take you home, if you'd prefer."

The popori sighed, shaking his head.

"No, let's... just go home."

And so began the slow, silent drive to Sandaelus's home. He didn't say anything- just sat there and stared out the window, almost falling asleep as he watched snow lightly hit the ground. He jolted awake as the car stopped, slowly opening the door as he smiled at his friend.

"Thanks, Roche."

Roche nodded back, watching the popori as the door closed. The baraka stepped out as well.

"Sandaelus, wait." He watched the dog turn around, a questioning look on his face. "Why do you do this?"

"Do... what?"

"Work on the force. Why do you do it?"

Sandaelus tilted his head, putting a paw to his chin as he mulled it over.

"Well... I guess I do it to protect the people of Allemantheia."

"Really?" Roche stepped closer to Sandaelus, his boots crunching around the snow underfoot. "Would you like to know why I work on the force?"

"Uh, sure."

Roche looked up to the sky, watching the white clouds ever-so-slowly drift overhead as they rained crystallized water upon all of Allemantheia.

"I don't do it to protect the people here. ... Don't get me wrong- it's certainly a warming thought, and it's not like I don't care about our fellow citizens..." He smiled down at Sandaelus. "... But that's not what's important to me."

Sandaelus stood, blinking as he looked into Roche's eyes.

"So... why do you do it? What's important to you, then?"

"What's important to me?" Kneeling down, Roche wrapped his arms around Sandaelus's smaller body, pulling him into a soft, firm kiss. The popori's eyes widened at the sensation, but they slowly closed as he put his hands on Roche's waist, allowing the baraka's tongue to part his lips. They remained like that for several minutes before slowly pulling away, a tendril of saliva connecting their mouths as Sandaelus lightly panted for air. "I want to protect the one I love."

Sandaelus's heart fluttered, and he was at a loss for words. To think that his closest companion would confess to him like this... He wasn't sure whether to be happy or confused. He simply stared at the baraka, whining as Roche removed his hat and ruffled his head gently. The baraka wiped the saliva away, chuckling.

"Merry Christmas, Sandaelus."

The dog gasped, his heart beating loudly in his chest as he watched Roche stand up, turn around, and walk away. Feeling his heart lurch, he reached out, almost falling into the snow from how numb his legs were.

"Wait!" Roche turned his head, watching Sandaelus pull a small, neatly-wrapped box out of his pocket. The popori smiled warmly, holding the box out in both hands. "Would you... like to join me for tea?"

The baraka's lips parted in surprise as he turned to face the smaller officer, a blush coming to his face as he walked back over, his belly jiggling as he took each step. Falling to his knees in the snow, Roche placed his hands over Sandaelus's paws, passionately kissing him. After a few good seconds of having their tongues wrestle one another, he pulled away, grinning widely.

"I would love that."


End file.
